Talk:All-Seeing Onyx Eye
I'm sorry, I was standing in the back when our little raid took the All-Seeing and had Filters on, but wanted to comment some minor detials: Charm only takes up to 4 people at a time, no matter how many people are facing the NM at the time. Usually closest first, so the DD will turn on the healers immediatly (Sam sword + My back = ouchie). Charm will also despawn Puppetmaster pets. Also, Im not sure if this is an effect of Quakega or not, but he will spam an AoE Petrify that will affect everyone in close to medium range. I died pretty frequently by being too far out of Petra range and the NM coming straight at me. I figure Petrify was firing off every 30-60 seconds. After 3 wipes, mob was defeted by kiting with war/nin and pld/war, DoTs and Summoner pets Shiva and Garuda. --TheLetterD 20:54, 10 September 2008 (UTC) The AoE petrify was probably Level 5 Petrify --Lordshadow 20:59, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Testimonials :*Easily killed by 2 BST/NIN's using nearby pugils and Tigers. - Killed solo bst/whm, fairly easy. Just ran up and down the river it spawns on charming pugs releasing before they died so they regain health. No real danger other than mischarm or getting charmed with no mobs nearby to charm. -Solo'd to 20% on BST/WHM, threw pets at it for an hour @20% and was never able to overcome the cure4 spamming. Had smn come help finish it off. Also killed Bst/whm and Bst/nin, no trouble at all. Killed from 100% bst/whm and smn/whm. A bit more trouble than with bst duo due to low HP of avatars. Also solo'd Bst/Nin, using tigers when tame was up. Crimsonclear157 23:50, 26 December 2008 (UTC) -Solo'd to 7% on bst/nin today, until flare came along and ended me and my pet's day. Fight lasted about 45 minutes. Herder's subligar helps tremendously, pugils will miss a lot without it. I can see one bst/nin soloing this as long as they attempt to stay out of the AoE range at all times. Mykezero 04:31, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :* Easy with 2 SMN and 1 BLU/NIN. -The fight is very easy with 2 SMN and a holder (any job /nin, although preferably with self cures), as long as both SMN have good MP resting gear. Basically, rotated MP pools so there was always 1 SMN standing at a time. If hate was off of the holder, getting charmed easily fixed it. Holder basically kept hate in between summons, as they usually could only get off 2 BP per summon. :* Soloed to 30% by a RDM/NIN using Bio3 (capped merits), Poison2, and Slow2. Ran up and down the hallway, always keeping my back to the NM. Only got charmed once in the beginning. Probably could have killed it with DoTs, just VERY slow after 35%. A 75 SMN/WHM came and helped me finish it off at that point. Covert 3/5 Merits were needed. Had D. Hat but no Refresh Body. :*Soloed to 4% on RDM/NIN using dots/nukes when convert ready. Fitting to my luck I DC at 4% after soloing it 2h 45min. Used spells during all that time so seems to have a very high MP pool or unlimited MP. And no, I never got it killed, was at 90% when I got back and I called it a night. :* Starting Around 35% it will you AoE Anicent Magic But not AoE Teir 4 Magic The eye can and will use AoE AM at any point during the fight. Tier 4 spells are never AoE, nor are Helix spells. - Easy solo as RDM/BST. Use Pugils for the entire fight, but begin casting DoTs around 33% and simply kite until new pets take hate off you. Continue to reapply buffs in between pet swaps outside of hate range. The DoTs should be enough to counteract its Cure 4 spam. -Easy Solo Bst/Whm charm/leave pugil and grab tigers when u can. DoT'd when i could also... fight lasted @ 30-45 min max. Help and tips for Beastmasters * The fight is fairly straight-forward as BST, but there are points where it can be very dangerous. * The ahriman gains stacked Fast Cast traits depending on its HP. It becomes very noticeable around 50%, to the point where Tier IV elemental spells and Ancient Magic take around 2 seconds to cast. * When it's at around 35% HP it will start to use instant-cast Cure IV which will give it around 345 HP back (Lightsday). It doesn't appear to use Cure IV any higher than 35% HP so it will never cure itself fully by doing this - it only casts Cure at certain points. * Bear this in mind because if he is below 35% when you pet swap, he will be very likely to just cast a Cure IV instead of a nuke. * If he is over 35% HP he can and does instant-cast Elemental and Ancient magic. * He seems to shift hate easily, but you can get a Dia II in if you're careful. He can cast Erase to remove this, but Dia II is very helpful to keep on when he is low on HP. * Around and below 10% he will just cast Cure IV on himself, so it is very difficult wear him down with Pugils. This is when you should try to get a Tiger - there are three on the approach path to the river. Convert them to Even Match before the fight. Make sure Tame is up before attempting to charm a tiger unless you have over 130 CHR. 2-3 tigers will suffice for his last 10%. * Try not to charm / attack on a bend in the path. It gives you little time to run out of range if he does cast on you. * At very low HP, Level 5 Petrify and his Charm will last around 4 seconds. * Be careful to always face away from the mob during a pet swap; if you get charmed your pet will uncharm and you will follow behind the NM. You will automatically aggro the NM when you become uncharmed, risking Charm again. To resolve this quickly turn and run away from the NM to get a new pet and continue the fight. * Also be careful to only use Sic well out of enmity range (25'). Failing to do so will make it harder for pets to get hate after a pet swap. * He does not retain his stacked Fast Cast if he goes unclaimed and regens to full. Will regain around a third of his HP per tick when he is unclaimed. Hope this helps. Fought and killed it for the first time today! -- Orubicon 22:21, 1 November 2008 (UTC) *When in duo, found it helpful to go into first person view and back toward the eye to /fight. *Note: You do not automatically aggro the NM after you uncharm. You can be forced to aggro the NM if you are charmed South of the eye (closest to its home) and uncharm when the eye has not moved past you toward its home. But if you are charmed on the North side of the eye, you will be behind the eye when you uncharm since it will move South toward its home. Crimsonclear157 17:41, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :Edited some lines according to my experience. 17:56, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :Added tip with using first person view. Crimsonclear157 23:50, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Repop Does anyone know the repop on this eye? BG says 2-3/2-4 hours. Confirmation plz? If confirmed then put on front page so people know. -- 02:53, 15 January 2009 (UTC) * Added repop/server maintence information to front page Crimsonclear157 17:42, 15 January 2009 (UTC) * Adding "Confirmation" tag to 2-4 hour pop. Camped several time, watching timers, and its taken longer on a couple of occassions, last time took 5 Hours, 10 Minutes from last pop. If anyone else can bring more information to this, feel free to remove confirmation tag.--Grabelli 11:36, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Exclamtion Tag Front Page Why was the natural manifestation flagged? The information is for the most part accurate, except single target also includes helix spells along with T4. All other spells are AoE.Crimsonclear157 04:19, 5 February 2009 (UTC) He only uses AoE Anicent Magic (Manifestion Anicent Magic). Other then that it cast Single Target. The AoE Ancient Magic start around 35% That is incorrect. Dispel is also AoE, as is Sleep. I have seen him use AoE AM before 35% many times. The rate at which you kill it and the rapid casting of his spells at the end of the fight may hinder you from seeing any before 35%, but he does cast it before. Solo'ing can take me upwards of 45minutes, giving me a fairly large timeline to base my claim on. Crimsonclear157 04:19, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Been Duo with a Friend for last 3 days, Seem his manifestion rate increase as HP goes down. Have not seem him Dispel much, so I say if the Dispel was AoE or not, but I did see many AM AoEs more towards the end. Also keep a Pet on it at all time seem to help prevent him from Cure IV spammingJuiliet Verfied that Dispel is also AoEJuiliet Flood just used @ 80% -- However, shadows absorbed sleep1, but sleep2 was AoECrimsonclear157 15:26, 9 February 2009 (UTC) I have on rare occasions seen Manifestation activate on Thunder and Fire IV, seems to be solely tied to Magic Barrier, will test more to confirm. Artician 08:30, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Blinded through full set of shadows Haamyo1 18:07, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Took Whm/Bst out today to test this NM. Stood adjacent to pet facing away to confirm if manifestation is tied to anything or if certain spells just automatically have the effect, as with Shell5 and capped stoneskin I could withstand his casting. Helix were never AoE, T4 was never AoE magic shield or otherwise, AM was always AoE, all debuffs were AoE. Once again confirmed that he does use AM before 33%. Please provide your own tests before changing the front page. Has anyone else seen the Evergreen lockbox not drop IF it was not in inventory or storage? I have never seen it not drop unless all party members already had it. It would make no sense for it not to be 100% if you do not have it, as these NM's exist for the SCNM. Please provide your tests before adding that it is not 100% to front page. Crimsonclear157 21:00, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Does not only use Manifestation with Ancient Magic; I have killed this NM around 12 times now (both solo and duo) and it varies. I have seen, for example, Aero IV AoE as well as Quake and Dispel. Tend not to get too close to him during the fights, but when we are duo-ing it's easy to see if both pets get hit or not. -- Orubicon 11:18, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Level 5 Petrify-Hate reset? Has anyone noticed a significant Hate loss once this uses Level 5 Petrify. We've had tanks losing hate almost instantly after getting petrified even though they just used JA's that normally spike hate (Sentinal, Rampart, etc) Additional note on Hate: Hate can not be logged. I have logged both to Title screen as well as shut down completely and still had hate. As soon as I was in PT again the mob would start attacking me again. Kerayu 22:10 1 January, 2010